Skates and Kisses
by Really Big Hat
Summary: A daily routine the two had every time they skateboarded


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHEZOW IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

Guy rode his skate board down the half pipe, grabbing the other end's edge and did a flip before successfully landing firmly on the half pipe again. He finished, riding his way back up to the other side where Maz stood. He jumped off his board and leaned it against the rails.

"Awesome moves, Guy!" Maz shouted, raising his hand for a high five.

"Thanks, dude!" Guy slapped Maz's hand before looping his arms around his neck, pulling his friend in for a firm kiss in one motion.

Maz's hands settled in their usual spot right in the dip of Guy's hips where they belonged. Guy pecked the other's lips a few times before deciding on one spot towards the center of his mouth. Maz tilted his head a little once the other boy was comfortable. They did this frequently every day. They would do a few rounds of skating before going in for another makeout session._ It was a routine that came so naturally for them._

The kiss was deeper now and Guy was twirling a few strands of Maz's hair with his finger and Maz was starting to gently rub Guy's side.

Guy then decided that they've had enough of simply kissing and tried to move farther. His tongue grazed his boyfriend's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

As usual, Maz opened his mouth just wide enough for Guy to squeeze his tongue through. Usually, it was Maz who had the upper hand, but for this round he would let his lover come out on top.

As a game, the two would usually fight for dominance and whoever won got to have full access to the other's mouth. A silly little competition they did together.

As costumed, Guy roamed Maz's mouth, scanning his teeth and going over every familiar detail. He rubbed his tongue against Maz's, gently sliding his thumb back and forth on the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

Their tongues danced around each other, teasing and fooling each other. Guy absently smiled into the kiss, causing his tongue to momentarily retreat back for a second. He leaned his head in further, moving his left hand from around Maz's neck to his jaw line, cupping his cheek, and his other hand slid down to the slight dip in Maz's side around the middle of his torso

Taking a short breath through his nose, Guy moved his tongue back and slid it against the bottom row of Maz's teeth, a silent warning that he was getting ready to leave. Not ready to finish up just yet, Maz caught Guy's bottom lip with his teeth just as he pulled away, gently dragging his boyfriend back to his mouth. Guy nodded, barely noticeable to the two boys themselves, and ran this thumb against Maz's cheek, hungry for contact.

The way Maz kissed was so much different compared to his personality. He was so forceful but so gentle. He wasn't afraid to bite but he was still careful not to hurt his lover. He was very straight forward and went to face Guy's tongue head on, colliding and meshing with his boyfriend's.

Guy's toes curled inside his shoes as Maz kissed him, slowly rubbing his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb. He let out a small, throaty moan, something he could never keep in when Maz was kissing him.

He returned the noise with is own, only his was much more quieter than Guy's. His fingers traveled down to the hem of the shouter boy's shirt and he slowly and effortlessly maneuvered his hands underneath the fabric.

This was the part that always made Guy go a little crazy. As soon as those perfect fingers ran their way up and down his sides, his mind went fuzzy and he could hardly comprehend what was going on. Though despite his scattered brain, he always made an effort to try and continue the kiss.

It didn't last much longer after that. But not because of Guy's inability to finish, or Maz's kindness to not want to torture his boyfriend any longer, but because of the loud voice that shouted at them from the bottom of the half pipe.

"_HEY!_" it shouted, causing the two boys to rip apart and search for the source of the voice.

"What do you want, Kelly, we were kind of in the middle of something?" Guy complained to his sister, the one who had yelled at them just moments before.

"Well, would you mind finishing up that 'something' somewhere else and not at the top of the half pipe?" Kelly tapped her foot onto the asphalt and placed her hands on her hips. "It's gross and no one wants to see you two making out!"

Guy glared at his sister and opened his mouth to say something in protest before Maz interrupted him.

"Right, sorry Kelly! Won't happen again!" he nodded, placing his hands on the rails and leaned into them.

"_It better not,_" she muttered before walking off.

"Aw, dude! What did you do that for?" Guy asked, lightly smacking Maz's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose our making out privilages," he answered, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"C'mon, wanna go play video games?"

Guy nodded ever so slightly, squeezing Maz's hand. "_Okay..._"

* * *

**First SheZow fanfic because I'm in love with the show and in love with GuyMaz. I've been into the show for a while now but I've mostly just been drawing fanart than writing because I'm just no good at writing anymore, as you can see with this monstrosity.**

**I wrote this last night at 1 in the morning because I couldn't get to sleep so sorry that its so horrible, I tried to edit it, I really did.**

**~Djangooooooo**


End file.
